


Mission « retenir Miss Daisy »

by malurette



Category: Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Brothers, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Family, Flash Fic, Gen, Short One Shot, Siblings, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, riri fifi et loulou, the triplets are good nephews
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Comment calme-t-on une oiselle fâchée contre son amoureux ?
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck
Kudos: 2





	Mission « retenir Miss Daisy »

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Mission « retenir Miss Daisy »  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Donald Duck  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** les neveux, Donald/Daisy  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Walt Disney Pictures, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « retenir » + contrainte accessoire « fleurs » pour 31_jours> (24 mai ’14)  
>  **Prompt :** jour des canards  
>  **Note :** dialogue seulement  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

\- On ne peut pas laisser Miss Daisy partir comme ça !  
\- Ça va briser le cœur à Onc’ Donald.  
\- Et à elle aussi.  
\- Il l’aime.  
\- Elle l’aime aussi.  
\- C’est un bête malentendu.  
\- Et c’est un peu notre faute.  
\- La blague avait l’air rigolote pourtant…  
\- Dommage qu’elle l’ait mal prise.  
\- Si elle la prend si mal c’est peut-être qu’elle n’est pas celle qu’il faut pour Onc’ Donald ?  
\- …Non.  
\- Ils sont faits l’un pour l’autre.  
\- Il faut à tout prix l’empêcher de partir.  
\- Et la convaincre de donner une autre chance à Onc’ Donald.  
\- Mais comment ?  
\- Avec des fleurs. Les dames aiment qu’on leur offre de jolies fleurs.   
\- Et une jolie carte d’excuse.  
\- Un poème d’amour.  
\- Sans abeilles cachées dedans, les fleurs.  
\- Ni pollen auquel elle serait allergique.  
\- Ni épines où se piquer.  
\- Ni signification cachée sur laquelle elle se fâcherait encore plus.  
\- Ça va être une mission délicate, mes chers Castors Junior.  
\- Mais le bonheur d’Onc’ Donald et de Miss Daisy repose sur nous !  
\- Soyons braves, inventifs et persévérants.  
\- Il faut réussir !


End file.
